


tired

by natodiangelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants a nap. Lance has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> this is just indulgent klance smut tbh   
> the first bit seems better than the second half... but whatever
> 
> ALSO i ended up switching pov to first person halfway through and didnt realize so i had to go back and fix it. i might have missed some stuff tho so if you see anything send me a comment and ill go fix it! thank you!

Everyone sprawled out over the couches outside of the training rooms, sweaty and out of breath after one of their daily training sessions. They were exhausted, and it seemed as though none of them would ever get up again. Eventually, though, Keith pushed himself to his feet, stretching before moving toward the door.

“I'm going to take a nap.” he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared outside. Lance stood up leisurely next, arms extended above his head.

“I'm gonna go chill out with some sweet jams.” he said, strolling out of the room. Once in the hallway, away from his fellow Paladin's eyes, he broke into a sprint.

The image of what he wanted to happened and what actually happened didn't quite line up. He imagined himself turning Keith around gracefully, catching a brief glimpse of his adorably surprised face before pressing their lips together to ensure that Keith didn't yell out in shock. 

What did happen was he spun Keith around – but his face was as crinkled as ever, not adorably surprised, and instead of their lips softly, tenderly, meeting, their foreheads crashed together hard enough to have them both stepping back and cursing. 

“What the _fuck_ , Lance?” Keith cried, holding his head and sending his best glare toward the blue Paladin. Lance flinched, him too holding his head.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “That's not what I meant to happen.” 

“What were you _trying_ to do then?” Keith snapped.

“Kiss you, you ungrateful brat.” Lance retorted.

“By slamming your head into mine full force? That isn't how 'kissing' works.”

“Like I said, wasn't the plan!”

“Whatever.” Keith huffed irritably and turned his back on Lance, walking away. Lance quickly followed.

“I said I'm sorry!” Lance moved to face Keith, grabbing his arm and putting on his best 'I'm your cute boyfriend don't be mad at me' face.

“And I heard you the first time.” Keith sighed. “It's fine, I'm just tired. I want to take a nap.”

Lance's hand slid down to hold Keith's, and he brought their faces close. He watched red smooth its way across Keith's pale skin, fitting so nicely with the rest of the red he wore. Lance _lived_ off of getting Keith flustered, and he could barely suppress a grin.

“You know what I want?” He asked, watching Keith swallow. “To try this again...” He kissed Keith slowly, chaste and sweet and much to short for when he pulled away – only to have Keith follow, keeping the connection. Lance did grin this time, excited, and pressed himself against the red Paladin. Keith sighed into his mouth and broke apart with a look of exasperation.

“Lance – I'm _tired_. I don't want to deal with that right now.” Lance simpered, knowing that Keith had felt Lance Jr. begin to wake up. He kissed him again, deeper, then stepped back.

“Then I guess I'll have to go deal with it myself.” he said, turning away. “Alone.” he added for good measure. They were both silent for a minute, just the quiet sound of their breath and turning of cogs in Keith's mind before the dark haired Paladin moved and Lance _hoped_ – only for Keith to walk right by him.

“Have fun with that.” 

“Keith!” Lance grabbed his hand again, stopping him. “I'm sorry, really. I lied. I don't want to deal with it alone.” He glanced down and was instantly filled with amusement. He added, “And I don't think that you want to either.” Keith Jr., it seemed, also wanted to join the party.

Keith glowered for a moment before pulling him along. Lance punched the air in triumph.

“Your room or mine?” he asked. They rarely fooled around like this – too busy saving the universe and all that _quiznak_ – but the few times previous hadn't been as planned as the current situation. Make-outs turned heated, usually, with a fumble for the lock on the door and their belt buckles and a thought in the back of his mind to stay quiet. This time, however, with everyone tired, maybe they wouldn't have to be as careful. He could hope (and he did) that maybe, just maybe, they'd do something different today.

“Yours.” Keith replied. “I don't want to clean up the mess.” 

“Oh, you think you're getting out of it if it isn't your room?” asked Lance, pulling his eyebrows up menacingly. Keith huffed out a laugh. 

“You think I'm _not_ getting out of it?” Lance was up for the challenge, retort ready on his tongue, but they had reached his room and with the thought of what was to come he decided he _really_ didn't want to start an argument right now (maybe later). 

He shut the door and set the lock, stripping himself of his shirt. Keith stood awkwardly by his bed, face a shade of red on par with his jacket. Lance cupped his jaw, fingers brushing his _stupidly_ attractive mullet as he brought their lips together. Slowly he pushed Keith to sit down and, without warning, moved onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Keith's hands came up to Lance's back, smoothing over lean muscle. Lance ground his hips down, and Keith moaned in his mouth.

 _Wow_ , that was hot.

“Keith,” he murmured, pulling at his red shirt. Keith quickly pulled it off and threw it on the floor, hands back on Lance in seconds. Lance's own hands wandered, moving from Keith's face down to his chest. He felt like he was drowning in the weight of his own arousal as he realized – not for the first time – just how _hot_ Keith was.

Keith moaned his name when his hands ghosted over his nipples, so he did it again, pleased with the way his fingers tightened on his sides. As he gave Keith's chest the extra attention, he pushed his erection down into Keith's, and they both groaned at the contact.

With a shaky breath Keith was moving to Lance's pants, fumbling to undo the belt buckle and struggling between pushing the fabric down and keeping that fantastic friction where it felt best. Lance grinned and stood, pulling them off and then stripping Keith's too, laughing when the red Paladin, surprised, lost his balance and fell back. 

“Hey!” Keith complained, trying to right himself, but Lance was already crawling over him, connecting their mouths once again. He thrusted down, and without the fabric muffling the sensation the pleasure was nearly too much. They both froze, gasping. 

“Fuck.” Keith groaned.

“Holy _shit_.” Lance agreed. He wanted nothing more than to move again, get that feeling back – and so he did, pushing himself shallowly against Keith's groin. They were both out of breath in a minute, and when Lance began to move away Keith whined. 

“Don't stop.” he pleaded, sounding more lewd than Lance had ever heard him. Lance kissed him again, all tongue and teeth.

“Trust me,” he said. “This'll feel even better.” 

He turned himself around, facing Keith's now fully erect and leaking dick, and brought his mouth down to blow across the tip. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, almost guiltily enjoying the sound of Keith's voice. 

“Yes – fuck, just touch me.” Keith ordered. Lance complied, taking Keith's member in hand and smearing the precum that had accumulated with his thumb. The position they were in left his own painfully erect dick hanging above Keith's face, and it didn't take long for Keith to reciprocate the touch. It was only a few strokes before he entered the warmth of Keith's mouth and was filled with a wonderful pleasure. He hummed his approval around the length on his tongue.

They're both teenagers and, though neither would admit it, had close to no stamina, and so it was no surprise when Keith pulled the dick out of his mouth to gasp out “coming-” A second later Lance's mouth was filled with something just gross and his ears with Keith's cry of pleasure. Lance worked him as best he could through the orgasm, and then pulled off with a cough. He sat up and looked properly at Keith who was breathing heavy and staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at Lance, though, and quickly moved toward him. 

“Here, I'll – I'll finish you.” he said in a rush, hand already on Lance's dick and pumping. Lance was scary close, watching Keith's flushed face go down until there was nothing between his stomach and Keith's nose. He moaned, couldn't help it, and grabbed at Keith's hair. Keith groaned as well, and that was it, Lance was spilling over the edge and into Keith's mouth, which suddenly left and was replaced by the owner's hand, stroking him dry. Keith coughed too, but Lance barely noticed it in his haze. He flopped over onto the red Paladin, ignoring the huff he received, and wrapped himself around him. 

“Now you can take your nap.” he said. Keith laughed, light and beautiful, and Lance thought his heart was flying.

“That was a lot of work for a nap.” he said. 

“Worth it?” Lance asks, getting drowsy himself.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos for making it to the end of whatever this is


End file.
